Never Trust Friends
by Micheal Rumore
Summary: A heroin smuggling operation has been discovered. The details of the operation have eluded the best of the CIA. Only one man can put an end to the operation and thats James Bond!
1. The Shipment

James Bond in

James Bond in

"Never Trust Friends"

1.

The heat scorched the sand almost to a boiling point. Although it was nearly record heat , a group of men worked out in the blazing sun. This was Afghanistan. And these men weren't just there coincidentally, They had a job to do. Of all the men, there was only one who was not packing away metal cylinders into a large, rusty red truck. Only one who was not so drenched in sweat that it seemed that they had just swam.

That man spoke softly to the men, but his voice was tense enough to show he meant what he said, "Gentlemen, please be careful, we would not want those damaged in any way." He stared into each of the men's eye to make sure they understood. That man was Zach Carter. Carter was born in Greece and was brought up in a very poor family. After his parents died, he was adopted and taken to America where he Excelled in school, especially his speaking and math skills.

Carter watched his men being over worked in the vast wasteland. Sweating all over each other and such. All of these men, except for Carter, was Afghan.

Carter rubbed his hand through his rich black hair, grabbed a canister and stared into the label. 

"Hehehe", he laughed, "This will sell for millions!" 

It was labeled, "RAW OPIUM." worth about $500,000,000 in the US. After all the cargo was loaded into the truck, Carter hopped into the front seat of the truck and drove away, leaving all of the Afghans out in the heat.


	2. The Mission

2

2.

James Bond, driving to M16 in his blue Bentley, thought about his morning. He was woken up in the middle of his sleep by an urgent phone call by M, head of the British Secret Service. " We have something a bit urgent, and we require you at once", M had said crustily into the red telephone. Now, going to work with no breakfast but a buttered roll he was able to grab from his housekeeper, May. May seemed to be in a terrible mood and started to lecture Bond about how it was unhealthy to be up and about that early. Bond yelled, "Shut-up and go to bed, what I do is my business!," and that was the end of that. Now feeling like crap, Bond reached into his pocket, pulled out a cigarette , lit it, and breathed the smoke deep into his lungs, each breath even more sinful than the last.

Finally he reached his destination, and he parked his Bentley into the empty parking lot, and led himself into the building he had seen so many times. As usual, M's secretary, Moneypenny, was typing away at her desk. A strand of her soft, red hair flopped against her face and she pushed it back with her palm. She looked up from her typing and cried out, "James! Its about time, we've been calling for you for about an hour!"

Bond glared into her eyes, "Don't pull this crap on me today, Penny. I'm having enough trouble getting here as it is now. I've had a poor sleep and a terrible breakfast, so I'm not in the mood for it today, do u understand me?" Moneypenny glared at Bond, but then continued with her work.

From there Moneypenny said nothing except to give Bond clearance to enter M's office. 

Like always, M was sitting at his desk smoking his pipe and reading his memos with that sour frown on his face. Bond said softly, "good morning sir!"

The old man looked up from his work, his frown grew deeper, "Where have you been 007, I've been calling for you for at least a hour or so!"[ Bond's anger grew intensely, but he knew to shut-up and replied, "It'll never happen again, sir!"]

M grunted and said, "Anyway, something big seems to have come up. We've been spotting heroin being massly smuggled from the US to Europe and then to all over the world" 

Bonds face grew into disbelief, "Sir, If this smuggling route is starting in the US, isn't it the American's problem?"

M replied, "Yes, it is, but he problem is that they don't know how the Drugs are being shipped overseas, and how they get into America in the first place. The CIA asked for a little help on this. Once we find out how they are doing this, we can flush out the whole operation"

Bond asked, "And exactly where will I be going?"

"We suspect the dealer to be funding the whole operation from the New York area. We've noticed most of the heroin shipments being from this region"

Well I'll be damned, Bond thought, a whole smuggling operation being funded in New York where a fairly small amount of heroin can be sold for over $10,000,000!

"You'll be working with Edward Drake, your old friend!"

Of course, Eddie! The replaced Felix Leiter, Bond's old friend, when he resigned from the CIA! At least there was going to be be a speck of joy in this mission.

M said spoke softly, "Your booked for a flight in an hour, don't be late"


	3. The Stranger

3

3.

Bond tried to sleep on the flight, but his anger overcame him. The old man had to mix Bond into the American's mess. Finally, he gave up trying to sleep and settled down for some breakfast. 

Bond hated airline food. The soggy toast, the burnt sausage, and the horrible orange juice! Bond however ate the food thoughtfully, since he had no breakfast that morning. Bond pulled another cigarette and began to smoke it. 

***

After arrival to New York, Bond rented a car and headed for his hotel. The hotel looked very elegant and expensive. At least it was kind of M to book him into a nice hotel. Bond knew nothing of where he would meet Drake, except that he'll be waiting for him somewhere at Bond's hotel. He walked up to the main desk and asked, "Excuse me, I have a reservation, my name is Bond, James Bond"

"Oh, Mr. Bond! Your Brother is in your room, been waiting for you I believe! Here is your key, room 37" 

Drake must already be in the room, Bond thought. Bond slipped the keycard into the door to his room and stepped inside. 

"Eddie!", Bond yelled. Suddenly a man jumped out from behind the door and grabbed Bond by the throught. Oh my god, Bond thought, It's not Drake! This man was fairly tall, and had very strong hands. In the darkness Bond couldn't make out much of his face, except for a large, hooked nose. Everything was going blank in Bond's mind. Bond elbowed the man, but that didn't loosen the man's grip. Bond slowly tried to reach for his holster. Bond elbowed again, this time it loosened the man's grip enough for bond to pull out his Walther PPK and point it for the man's head.

Bond wondered whether or not to shoot. He had no silencer so the shot may alert the whole hotel. Before Bond could decide a silenced shot killed the man. 

"Looks like they're already on to us" Bond looked behind him, it was Drake. He made a half-smile and rubbed his small hands into his blonde, buzzcut hair.

"Drake, how have you been?"

"Good I guess, but no big leads for the case. I got us a reservation for this afternoon to see a man who may have some information for us."

"Thats good. So, what time are we going to meet this guy?"

Drake hesitated for a moment and replied, "Oh, I recon about 3 or 4."

"And what is this man's name?"

"His name is Zach Carter"


	4. The Contact

4

4.

It was about 2:15 and Bond decided to freshen up before they went to the trip to the night club to meet Carter. He stared at his unshaven face in the mirror, took out a razor and started carefully shaving his face. He then showered and grabbed his favourite blue suit and stepped out of the bathroom. Drake was already finished and waiting.

"We should get going, James"

***

The pub was filled with life. You couldn't walk anywhere without seeing or hearing a huge could laughing and chugging down beer and wine. This was the largest amount of people Bond had ever seen in such a' small night club!

Drake signaled Bond to follow him and Bond's mind snapped back into focus. Drake stopped walking and pointed to a man with dark black hair with blue streaks. 

The man lifted a glass of wine with his skinny hands and said, "Welcome gentlemen" This was Carter.

"Good afternoon", Drake said, "Now that my buddy is here, I'd like to here the rest of that information!"

"But we must have a drink first!", Carter protested. He sipped the last of his wine.

A waitress walked up to the table and said, "Drinks anyone"?

Bond looked up and said," I'll have a Vodka Martini on the rocks"

Carter said, "An excellent choice, ill have the same. What about you, Eddie?"

"Oh, no thank you, trying to keep my figure about me. Well, now that we all have drinks lets discuss our business."


	5. The Partner

5

5.

"Well," Carter began, "I don't believe the heroin is being grown in the USA because of the tight security."

The drinks came. Bond grabbed his vodka, gulped down half of it and asked,   
"Then where are you suggesting the heroin is being grown?"

"Somewhere is Asia most likely, maybe India. I can get in touch with my contact and have him search and for any activity involving the heroin. Unless this is a very well kept secret, I wouldn't doubt someone knows where the heroin is being grown"

Drake stood up and said, "Well, thank you for your help, but i'm afraid we must be off."

Carter replied, "I shall inform you if I can find any activity with the opium!"

Bond knew there was nothing more he could do that night and headed for his hotel for a nights sleep.

***

Bond had finished his breakfast and was out the door to wait for Drake to arrive. His sleep had been fair and his breakfast was most pleasant.He pushed open the sliding door out of the hotel and prepared to look for Drake.

Unknown to Bond, A pair of eyes was closely focused on him. They were through the sights of a gun. He aimed the gunbarrel for Bond. The sniper chuckled. Only the devil could stop him now.

The trigger was pulled. The bullet skimmed Bond's arm. Bond fell to the ground before he could take another shot. Bond pulled his gun, aimed for the sniper, and picked him off. A girl with dark black hair ran up to Bond. "Oh, my god! Are you okay?", she said anxiously." "Ill manage, its not a bad wound, " Bond replied, "Who are you?"

"I'm Lory Harris. I'm with the CIA. Drake told me to inform you that something big came up and that he wont be able to see you today."

"So, Lory, what's your business in this case?"

"Same as you, only I'm suspecting someone. That Zach Carter is who I believe is growing the heroin. Only problem is I don't know where he is growing it. He always hangs out at that sports pub, so I investigate him there. That whole conversation you guys gad the other day, well I got that on tape."

Lory helped Bond up and led him to his hotel room, with Bond drooping over her Red and Blue tank top, and said, "Let me help you with your wound." Bond agreed. Fortunately, the bullet hadn't gone deep into the skin and all Lory needed was a needle and some aloe to get it out. She laid Bonds wounded arm on a pillow and grabbed the needle. She was able to push the skin back enough to pull the bullet out. She then cleaned the wound with some aloe and some soap.

"All done!", Lory laughed

Bond stared into her face and said calmly, "Thank you, Lory"

For the next few seconds all they did was look at each other, exchanging looks, until their mouths embraced. 


	6. The Meeting

6

6.

Bond and Lory's roundevous had been broken off that night by Drake. "James, " he spoke into the telephone, "I believe Carter is having a big meeting at that sports pub with a couple of foreign friends. I was able to get us in. We might be able get something out of this. Get ready, I'm heading over to the hotel to pick you up"

Bond got up and told Lory, "You stay here and watch the room" Lory agreed.

Bond walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower and searched through his clothes stack. He finally decided on a black jacket and dark black jeans. He got out, walked up to Lory, kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the door.

Bond sat on the dark red-wood bench for a few moments, thinking of Lory, and what Carter might be up to, until Drake broke off his thoughts. He honked the car horn, "Yo! James, hurry up, were gonna be late!!"

***

Just like the last time Bond had seen the pub, the pub was filled with life. Bond knew this had to be over the legal capacity of people to be in the pub. Bond nearly tripped on a young woman's red dress as she cut in front of him. Bond cursed softly under his breath and continued following Drake. 

There, in his usual spot in the corner of the pub, was Carter. "Ah, gentlemen, nice to see you again, may I introduce you to Mr. Sicalerok and Mr. Horsche of the Italian secret service[Bond nodded and said how do you do] Now gentle men," Carter began, "I believe you have come here hoping for the answer to exactly where the heroin is being grown. I do not have that information exactly, but have an excellent lead. now, like I said earlier, There are many places in Asia you can successfully grow heroin. Now, my guess is India, as there are plenty of small uninhabited spots in India where you can successfully grow heroin. You can also hire some of the small number of inhabitants to work for them. With the money they make from this trade operation, whoever is funding this can afford to hire thugs from all over the world. I would think the operation isn't world threatening, as the employer is probably only after profit, but the money he makes can be used for buying weapons and such. Now, I sent my man into India to check things out. Unfortunately, due to unknown circumstances, he was killed. If he had discovered heroin there, he may have been killed in contrast to that. Now, Bond and drake, I'm afraid this is where you must leave while I talk my business with the Italians"

Bond got up and said cheerfully, "Well, thank you for your hospitality!"

Carter inquired," Sure anytime, how long will you be staying in New York?"

Drake butted in, " Oh, I guess it depends on how the case goes!"

Carter said, ' Okie, I'll inform you if anything comes up!"

Bond and Drake got up and squeezed through the crowd out of the pub. Carter looked into the Italian's eyes and said, " We should probably go outside, it would be very unfortunate for some of the guests in here to over hear us!" The Italians agreed and Carter led them out of the pub, and around the corner into a alley next to the pub.

Mr. Horcshe said, "Okay, I be tired of waiting, tell us what we are needing to know so we can go." Carter smirked and lifted a knife from his pocket. Mr. Horsche gasped as the knife was stuck deep into his heart and then quickly killed Mr. Sicalerok with a slice to the neck. He smirked again and walked out of the alley, leaving both Italians to rot.


	7. The Murder

7

7.

Inside Drake's red Toyota Drake asked Bond, "Did any of that seem strange to you?"

Bond replied, "If that Carter is the head brains behind the operation, then he's very good at convincing us that he's not. Anyway, India doesn't sound like the right place to me. With some of the diseases they have there it would be too much of a hassle. Many other reasons too. My choices would be maybe Russia, Afghanistan maybe, or the Chinese could be backing him up."

Drake disagreed, "Not likely, were pretty sure this is just a self employed job." They pulled in front of Bond's hotel. "I'll do a little investigating tonight James, see ya' tomorrow"

Bond walked into the hotel and up to the front desk, "Any mail for room 37?" The clerk turned around to look and said, "I'm sorry. no mail"

Bond headed up to his room. he slid the key into the slot and turned it. Inside the room seemed a little quiet, Lory must be asleep. "Lory?", Bond yelled out. He glanced his head towards the ground. Oh my god, he thought. There was Lory, naked on the floor. Bond walked up to her and felt her pulse. She was dead! Bond reached for the phone and dialed up Drake's number. 

"Eddie, something big came up. Get over here now, Lory is dead!"

***

Now Bond and Drake knew they were getting suspected, by Carter? This was the question that flashed into both men's minds. Lory was the one with all the information on Carter, maybe he killed her to rid them of the information. It could have been a warning though, from someone else, that they were next. Without Lory though, half of their information was gone. Now with absolutely no leads, Bond and Drake drove to the pub to meet Carter and to inform him about the death of Lory. 

Once again Carter was sitting in his usual spot in the pub, only today he was looking at some reports. 

"Excuse me, Carter" Drake said, "But we have something important that came up!"

Carter set the documents down and said, "As do I!"

Drake started, "I believe you know Lory Harris [Carter nodded] last night after I took James home, we found her in the hotel room, naked and dead! We don't now who set it up, but that's why we came to you."

"What a coincidence, " Carter replied, "My story is very similar. Our Italian friends, when they left, they were later found dead, in the alley. Very unfortunate and unexpected. I have no idea who killed them, but whoever did didn't want them to know my briefing. I have to watch out for myself, I have the feeling that I am their next target. Now, if you excuse me, I have an appointment with someone" Carter got up and tapped a man's shoulder. Bond could not hear their conversation over the sound of the pub. He led the man to a staircase and they climbed upstairs.

Bond ran out of the pub. There should be windows that show the rooms upstairs. He looked up through the windows. So far no one. He walked behind the pub. There in that window, was Carter and the man. Carter was packing away metal canisters into a wool bag. He set it on the table and the man collected it and smiled through his bushy white mustache. He handed Carter a stack of cash and they both walked out of the room, smiling. Of course, Bond thought. 

Drake ran up behind Bond. "James what's wrong?"

"Its so simple, Carter is always at the pub because he uses it as a place of business! That is where the heroin is being sold! Now all we need to do is find out how it gets here. Carter is behind this after all!"


	8. The Assasination

8

8.

Bond knew this was his first chance to stop the operation. One chance he was willing to take, no, one chance he had to take. That choice was assassination. Carter should die tonight. Now there was one way to do this, Bond would have to kill him while he was selling the heroin to another customer. A very convert job mission indeed. Bond snatched his Walther, a pair of binoculars, and some climbing equipment and headed out to the field. 

Carter was sitting in his usual spot, definitely waiting for someone. Carter had to be a very patient man, as he was just staring into space all day, occasionally sipping his wine or lighting a cigarette. Carter must be in very poor health by acting like this all day for long periods of time. Bond decided to keep out of his sight and get himself a Vodka Martini and bought some cigarettes. He gulped down half of his Martini before lighting his first cigarette. He finished his Martini and walked outside. Bond lit another cigarette and walked into the alley. His climbing equipment was set next to the lone trash can in the alley. He grabbed them and creeped over to the window in which Carter sells the heroin.

There was no sign of Carter in the window, so Bond sat down and thought about what lies ahead. Bond thought of this half as part of his mission and half as a personal vendetta. Revenge, revenge for the death of Lory. No doubt it was probably Carter that killed the Italian agents. It was brilliant, Carter was making it look as he was just a contact for the CIA, like he was the man who was being targeted. It is sick, Bond thought, that such brilliant minds are used for evil. But then again, a successful criminal has one of the smartest and complex brains in the world. They must evade the law, and make it seem as if they never broke it. 

A door creaking rushed Bond's mind back into full focus. Carter sat down at his desk. Bond couldn't see anyone with Carter, but assumed he was with someone, as he could see his lips moving. Now it was time for Carter to die. He equipped his climbing gear and took to the wall. He made sure his Walther was equipped and started climbing the brick wall. Now was revenge time. Brick after bricks flashed in Bond's mind. He reached the window, pulled out his Walther, aimed for Carter and.......

A shot at Bond interrupted Bond as he turned around to find the shooter. Carter was alerted and pulled a silenced Berretta and shot his customer. E then ducked under his desk. Bond hopped down the wall and looked for the killer. Could he be a sniper up on the building?

Bond looked up and then a voice surprised him, "Drop the gun now, or I will kill you!" Bond recognized the voice vaguely. He threw down his gun. "Turn around, slowly now." Bond turned and stared into the assassin's face and was in shock at what he saw. Standing there with a gun to Bond's head, was Edward Drake.


	9. The Traitor

9

9.

"Eddie, " Bond cried out, "Calm down, its only me! James" The gun's sights did not move.

"I'm well aware of that", Drake said softly.

Oh my god, Bond thought, Drake, working for Carter? "Eddie, your with Carter"

"No", Drake replied.

"Well then take the damn gun off me!", Bond yelled.

Drake laughed, "Your misunderstanding me, I'm not working for Carter, Carter is working for me!"

Of course, Bond thought, with Drake in the CIA picking off every bit of evidence on him, and Carter making the deals! It must take some pretty sick minds to think up this plan.

Carter came from behind the alley wall and said, "So I guess Mr. Bond now knows our little secret[Drake nodded] Should I kill him?"

"No," Drake said, "He may be useful."

"As you wish, "Said Carter and he slapped Bond in the back of the neck. Bond dropped to the ground cold.

***

Bond awoke. He had no memory of the pain that knocked him out. He had no memory of who he was or where he was. He shook hid head, trying to get some memory back in him. The vision of Drake popped into his mind. The traitor! And where was Bond? He tried to move his arm, but was dismally cut off. He was strapped down, on the stainless steel table. There seemed to be no escape. No way to stop this plan. No way to avenge Lory. Bond turned his head, although it was hard with the straps all around him. On the table next to him lay torturing tools. A scalpel, knives, all kinds of horrific, skin tearing weapons. 

The room was very poorly lit, and smelled of dead rats. The walls seemed to be made of a mixture of brick and metal. The temperature was much warmer than normal room temperature. Where was Bond? The climate was either very warm, or the air conditioning was very poor. It didn't seem as if he was still in New York. He refocused his mind on what really mattered, escape. 

If Bond could some how get a hold of one of those knives, he could easily cut through the thick, leather straps that hold him down. Why would they keep him alive anyway? What did he have that is of some interest to them? These questions echoed in Bond's mind. How could he get one of the knives from the other table? He tried to focus that question in his mind. Maybe if he leaned he could fall the table over and hit the table, resulting in the knives being knocked down. He took a breath and leaned. Lean, Lean you fool, Bond thought. Finally the table gave in and fell. It crashed leaning onto the table across from him. It didn't stay there long, as it immediately fell to the ground. He could feel his arm swelling from the fall. Any sign of a scalpel? Bond searched around and discovered one had fallen a few centimeters from his wrist. He shook his hand violently to improve his reach on it. Yes, it came in grasp! He stuck it under the strap, and powerfully cut it of. Soon two hands were free, then a leg, then 2. He stuck the knife in his pocket and walked over to the door. He creaked it open and saw the building to be very small. About 3 more rooms accompanied Bond's room, discluding a broom closet near the entrance. There seemed to be no sign of any guards or staff.

Bond creeped past the hallway and looked through the small window on the door. There was the heroin farm! He was in Afghanistan! It was a large area and there were a few buildings around it about the same size as the one Bond was in. There were very few guards outside, he could only make out 2, besides the Afghans who were harvesting the heroin. They must pay the Afghans to harvest, store and refine the heroin in the buildings. 

Bond noticed that the guard had come back for another pass by the building he was residing in and decided to ambush him. Only a few more steps and he'll be in reach! Now! Bond flashed open the door and grabbed the guard from behind. The man tried to scream, but Bond's strong grip drowned it out. The man then decided to strike back. He tried to aim his D5K Machine Pistol for Bond behind him, but Bond knocked it from his hands. The man pounded his elbow to Bond's stomach. This guard was chosen wisely. Bond knew he couldn't take much more of the hammering, so he pulled the knife and stuck it into the man's kidney. Bond gripped his throught harder to keep him from screaming. Bond withdrew the knife and grabbed the man by the arms. He dragged him into the building and stuffed him into the broom closet. 

Bond looked around. No sign of Drake. He turned his head again. There in the Heroin field was Carter, Working the Afghans to death. Bond knew there had to be some explosives somewhere. If he could find any he could blow up the heroin field, along with Carter and the Afghans. He sneaked around the building, and came upon another, only this one was much taller than any of the other ones. It was made mostly of brick and was about 4 stories high. That is probably where Drake is! He creeped across to the building and slid open the door. There seemed to be activity in all the rooms. Bond listened to the voices, seeing if he could identify Drake's. So far no. 

Bond heard a door creak, and out came a man appearing to be in his late 30's with a colorful cotton shirt and some long khaki pants. Bond hid behind a doorway and prepared to ambush him. He walked fairly slowly, and showed a slight limp with his left leg. He started whistling and came into range. He grabbed his arm and pulled him into the doorway with him. Bond pointed the gun right to his face and said, "If you scream, I'll kill you"

The man understood. A look of terror came to his face, "Whoareyou? Whatdoyouwantfromme?"

Bond glared into the man's face, "I need to know where Drake is, and if there are any explosives here?"

"If I tell you, will you not kill me?[Bond nodded] All right, he is on the third floor, in his office, no. 43, working on the paperwork for a big order of heroin, our biggest customer yet! Explosives are in the metal silo! Now please get the gun out of my face before i get a heart attack?" 

Bond replied only by hitting the man hard with the butte of his gun. The man quickly fainted. No. 43, Bond thought. Bond got up and checked the number of the room he was next to. It was No. 17. He walked by each door, counting the number. 23, 25, 27, then was a stairway. Bond climbed the stairway past level 2, up to floor 3. 41, 43! Bond heard a laugh from inside. It was surely Drake's voice! Bond knocked on the door and heard Drake reply, "Come in!"

He turned around, only to see Bond with a machine pistol in his face. "James, I thought we locked you up good!" There was a sense of terror in his voice. "Out the gun down, and I have a business proposition for you!" Bond refused to put the gun down. "What would you say, 40% of this purchase if you let me live. Even if you do kill me James, the gunshot would alert everyone and they would have you killed!"

Bond understood. He took the clips out of the gun, stuffed them into his pocket, and threw the gun to the far end of the room. Bond walked up to Drake's desk and sat down. "How much money are you making off of this deal?"

Carter hesitated, " Oh, it depends on the condition of the heroin when it arrives. We expect it to be at least $50,000,000" Unknown to Bond, Under his seat Drake was carefully assembling a silencer to his Colt .25 pistol. He smiled and said, " Too bad you wont be around to see it!"

Bond caught up with the game and dived for Drake. Drake lifted his hand, revealing the Colt residing in it. Bond slapped the gun upward as Drake pulled the trigger. A bullethole stained the roof. Drake lashed his arm for Bond's face with his long nails. Bond could feel blood pooring out of the scratch. Drake took advantage of Bond's open position and jabbed Bond's nose. Now blood was pooring out of his nose. Bond caught his breath and kicked sent a swift uppercut to Drake's chin. Drake took a quick gasp and lashed out his foot to Bond's stomach. Bond took Drake's recovery time from the kick for granted. A quick lash to the head. This was Bond's first chance to withdraw the knife. Bond prepared to stab Drake. Drake grabbed the hand in motion and tried to drive it away. Drake couldn't defend himself any longer as Bond kicked him in the groin. This left him open for a stab in the back. Drake gasped his last breath and fell to the ground. Now with Drake dead bond wondered to himself. How could a friend betray him like that? Was he ever his friend? Bond hated killing in cold blood and had no pleasure in killing him, but this was his job and it had to be done! Bond picked up the D5K, reloaded the clips and ran.


	10. The Killer Killed

10

10.

Now Bond had to destroy the heroin field. What had the employee told him where the explosives were hidden? The metal silo! Now where the hell was the metal silo? Bond sprinted, quickly but quietly out of the building. Bond stared around for the metal silo. It was two buildings down, A fairly small metal silo. Looked like they were used only for storing explosives. Metal seemed to be idle materiel in case an explosive accidentally went out. Bond sprinted for the silo, hoping that none of the Afghans working would notice him. Fortunately no one did. Bond streaked into the silo to find it more heavily guarded than the other buildings. Bond made sure the D5K was fully loaded and looked for the most powerful explosive. Of course, Plastique! It looked as not only are weapons being stored here, but also manufactured! This must be what they do with the money made from this deal! But who are they manufacturing it for, or why? Not that it matters now, because this place is going to be blown sky high! Bond pulled the D5K and started hosing everyone down. Bond saw no trouble in this, as only a few carried guns. Bond grabbed a handful of Pastique, and stuck 2 inside the silo. How long to set it? 5 minutes maybe? 5 minutes it was! Bond grabbed the rest and packed it in a leather bag carried by one of the female scientists. The Afghans and Carter were no doubt alerted. Bond knew what he was up against and knew he must be swift and powerful. Bond walked around the silo to the back and set another 2 bombs on the other building. There were two more buildings, including another metal silo. 

2 more on the next building. The last silo. The other bombs were due to blow soon and the guards and Afghans were coming, so Bond set the timer for a minute. The explosions would probably pick off half the Afghans. Now to get the hell out of there. Bond strapped the bag over his shoulder and set the D5K ready. He hosed down a group of Afghans and realized there was no time for it, he must now only run! Bond looked back while running. Behind Bond was Carter. Bond could see the outline of the gun he was about to pull. Bond realized how far out of reach of the explosion he was already and decided to put an end to Carter's life before he ended his. The D5K roared as Carter was aiming. Carter whispered, "Damn you!" and sprawled backwards. The plastique exploded. All of the money, the weapons, was gone. Everything was gone, except for the heroin. Bond took his last 3 Plastiques, set them on each side and promptly exploded it. 

***

Bond had been walking a half mile to get in touch with M. Suddenly Bond could here the engine of a car. it was the Afghan police. The policeman rolled down his window and said, "Do you need some help?"

Bond replied, " I need a phone and maybe a vacation!"


End file.
